


艺术展览会

by entangledream



Series: 黑塔利亚 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entangledream/pseuds/entangledream
Summary: 英格兰站在透明的玻璃橱柜面前，目光缓慢地从竖着的木制铭牌转到柜里，看着清冷昏暗的白光打在展览品微卷的发丝上。展品有着一副惊为天人的面孔，又被精心打点包装过，从玫紫的指甲油到油亮的靴面，没有一个角落不符合大众审美，也足以让人发出不可方物的赞叹。唯一能让他皱着眉的理由，仅仅是那块铭牌上，刻上了“法兰西”这个词。法兰西，正如英格兰的存在一样，他们代表国家，或者说，他们就是国家。如今他站在这，观赏着另一个国家的面容，只因明天就是那该死的荒谬的展览，而他是负责人之一。
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Series: 黑塔利亚 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062533
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	艺术展览会

**Author's Note:**

> -米耀独伊西罗马什么的好像都有但只是浅浅提了几句就不打tag了  
> -与现实无关 完全的妄想向  
> -建议改名为把大家锁在一个房间里他们都会说什么  
> -好久没写黑塔利亚同人文了说实话手好生 当初写的想法也跟现在不一样了 现在去看当时的作品也总觉得一言难尽……  
> -本来以为只是个很短的短篇 结果因为是对话流就没管住他们的嘴（？

英格兰站在透明的玻璃橱柜面前，目光缓慢地从竖着的木制铭牌转到柜里，看着清冷昏暗的白光打在展览品微卷的发丝上。  
展品有着一副惊为天人的面孔，又被精心打点包装过，从玫紫的指甲油到油亮的靴面，没有一个角落不符合大众审美，也足以让人发出不可方物的赞叹。  
唯一能让他皱着眉的理由，仅仅是那块铭牌上，刻上了“法兰西”这个词。  
法兰西，正如英格兰的存在一样，他们代表国家，或者说，他们就是国家。  
如今他站在这，观赏着另一个国家的面容，只因明天就是那该死的荒谬的展览，而他是负责人之一。

这个提案第一次出现在他们的会议上的时候，中华停下了手头的笔，迟疑地看向台上，那个以极轻浮的语气说出那些话的人，“你说什么，美利坚？”  
“还要我重复一遍吗？真是的！就算是私人会议，也好好听我发言啊！”美利坚扁着嘴，把手里的发言稿翻回去几页，又清了清嗓子，“就是我们的上司联合决定，要展出我们其中一个意识体。”  
所谓私人会议仅仅是指没有他们的国民参与，是作为“意识体”的他们相互探讨一些问题的场合罢了，跟他们真正私下的那些玩闹活动完全不是一回事。至少他们手头都会有专人写好的稿件，虽然他们可以根据自己的喜好变动其中的说辞，但总体上跟他们的个人情绪没有太大关系。  
然而，这个提案是至今为止唯一一次——“你说‘上司联合’，我这边可没有提到过这次会议要处理这件事。”英格兰皱紧眉将自己手里的文件都扫了一遍，而那些他在开会前已经看了整整三个小时。  
“那我就不清楚了，反正我手里的这份文件上有他们的签名——你至少认得出自己首相的签名吧？”美利坚将文件塞进自己手边的投影仪下，屏幕上立即出现了那份连存在都备受争议的提案。  
法兰西看都没有看一眼，“我想大概预想到了某些场面，他们才只给了今天的主办人美利坚吧。好了，回到正题吧——我想是要讨论谁去？”他回头给德意志打了个手势，后者无奈地推了推意大利兄弟。他们正半身趴在桌子上，睡得迷迷糊糊的。

北意大利比他的哥哥先反应了过来，“Ve！现在是要干什么？”他看了一眼伸手挡下了自己痛苦面色的德意志，目光悠悠扫过整场，在南意大利小声的咂舌中看向屏幕，“去艺术馆当艺术品吗！真是个不错的提议！”  
“闭嘴！你要是去了家里谁工作？别想着把你那份全推给我！”南意大利好不容易压下了自己的起床气，又被自己弟弟的发言撩起了火气，直接重重地踩了他一脚。北意大利艰难地吞下尖叫，泪眼朦胧地看着自己哥哥转开视线。  
“那样的话，南意大利是要替自己弟弟去吗？能把工作都甩给自己兄弟真好啊。”俄罗斯笑眯眯地接过话茬。“那个是……”南意大利丝毫不掩饰自己眼底泛起的恐惧并往后退了退，“能被女孩子欣赏当然很好，但要被那些恶心的男人们用恶心的目光打量——我才不要！”  
“嗯，我也不想可爱的罗马诺被世界看到呢！”西班牙弯了弯眼角，“不过我家最近的番茄田大丰收了哦，过段时间就能请大家来享受番茄盛宴啦！——说起来闲人的话，让普鲁士去不就好了吗？他都悠闲得让我很羡慕了啊。”  
“哥哥我也很羡慕啊！而且那家伙啊，一定很乐意让世界看着他帅气的模样吧！”法兰西托着下巴朝苦恼中的德意志眨眼，话音未落却被身边人用不厚的一沓纸张重重地拍了脑袋，“你疯了吗？居然提议普鲁士！”  
“又不是我提议的！”  
生怕那对冤家把场子拆了，松了一口气的德意志清了清嗓子：“我去应该可以吧，最近也没什么工作，交给哥哥他也没问题。”  
场面诡异地沉默了一秒。

没等对面谁发出一句“交给你哥哥真的没问题？”的质疑，身边的意大利兄弟的争执一停，“诶？德意志你最近不是说好了来我家旅游吗，我们都特意请了假陪你玩呢！”“不要让我们准备好的工作落空啊你这混蛋！”  
俄罗斯笑了笑没再调侃那边，转眼看向了甚至准备掏出汉堡与可乐看戏的美利坚，“我还以为，这种时候，美利坚会第一个说，这种事就交给英雄的呢！”  
美利坚看了他一眼，脸上的标准笑容不变，“英雄当然是要把精力都放在帮助需要的人身上啦，被关在橱窗里可没法随叫随到哦！俄罗斯你呢？”  
“被当作艺术品展览当然是好事——”“不过我想没什么人想看你这样的艺术品吧！”  
中央空调骤然刮起西伯利亚的冷风，中华赶紧抢过了遥控器以免自己感冒，“我可以投弃权的，对吧？日本呢？你到现在还没说过话。”  
日本急忙抬起头看了他一眼，又看向笑容满面的美利坚和俄罗斯，“我会积极考虑的。”  
美利坚往他的方向移了移，“哈哈哈，日本你还是一如既往啊！——那两个大叔怎么还没吵完，还有谁没说自己的意见吗？加拿大？”  
少见地被点名的加拿大眨了眨眼睛，“我吗？我倒是不介意……”

“如果你们俩的脸长得不像的话，大概加拿大是最适合的吧。”英格兰终于回到了自己的位置上。  
加拿大沮丧地叹了口气，法兰西朝他笑了笑以表安慰。  
“真没办法，既然没有别的人选那就由我来——”  
“英格兰你就算了吧没有人想看你那对粗眉毛的。”  
“就是啊，把你放在那里的话，这个展览不就一点意思都没有了吗！”  
“如果是那双眼睛还比较有价值，可惜展览大部分时间眼睛都是闭着的呢。”  
“哎呀……最终人选是英格兰吗？”  
“你们几个……”英格兰强忍头上崩起的青筋，却在美利坚说出下一句话的同时彻底失语。  
“既然没有别的选择的话，那就只剩法兰西你了，你有什么拒绝的理由吗？”

大厅内所有的声音都停了下来，所有视线都在法兰西的蓝眼睛前交汇。  
“嗯？拒绝的理由的话我倒真的没有啦——工作可以交给下属、近期也没什么出行计划之类的。不过就这么接受的话我也不乐意呢，就稍微反对一下？”  
他朝坐在正中的主办人眨眨眼，后者却丝毫没有领情：“那我就把你的名字写上去了！反对意见一律不予接受哦！”美利坚把文件从仪器下抽回来，捡起了被扔在手边很长一段时间的笔。  
会议场在美利坚宣读完下一个议题之后才再度回归了喧闹。

正如法兰西所说，他没有拒绝的理由，别人也没有拒绝他的理由。就算想拿法兰西那些糟糕的作风搪塞过去——整个展览期间都将在意识体沉睡的状态下进行的条款——又将这个可能无声地驳回。  
作为艺术品而言，法兰西是几乎完美的选择。  
他们的上司同样这么认为，于是美利坚将提案交回去之后的下一个会议，他们就要讨论整个展览的细节安排了。  
意大利在这方面的处理上得心应手，尽管是作为多次在会议上睡觉的处罚，但他们倒是很乐意并迅速地确认了相关事宜。连同样擅长这样的工作的法兰西也伸着懒腰默许了他们所有的构想，只留了一句“我相信意大利兄弟是最能向世界展现哥哥的美貌的人”作为行动指示，就在“相信我好了法兰西哥哥”“你就红酒混蛋就给我等着瞧吧！”的回应下离席了。

英格兰认真端详北意大利亲自给画的背景，代表春日的火红花蕾含苞待放，簇拥着法兰西向前，他的手伸向湛蓝清澈的天空，代表和平的白鸽在他臂下翱翔，又像圣洁的白纱。  
他们在第一次看这张构图的时候，就不约而同地深吸了口气。连中华都忍不住多称赞了两句，说达芬奇的灵魂并未消散，只是跟他的祖国融为了一体。而英格兰也难得没有出言讽刺，倒是美利坚在沉默了两秒之后问：“那些花看着像法兰西的棺木——”他的尾音被吃进了惨叫里。  
德意志安抚不知所措的北意大利，让他不要在意美利坚不经大脑的发言。南意大利瞥了眼说，反正就是给你们看看，别忘了法兰西给的权利在我们手里。  
但也不知道是不是刻意做了微调，最后呈现出的画面倒真的不像葬礼，而像是一份天主的祝福。

几乎每个国家都为这个项目承担了不少的工作。  
美利坚提供了让法兰西长时间陷进沉睡、却对身体几乎无害的药物和仪器。中华帮忙安装了这些东西，好让他们没成为一团阻碍观赏的麻线。  
加拿大连夜写了几万字的观赏指南，日本觉得太长不适合印刷成场刊，又特意画了插图，仅保留了加拿大的评价作为简单的注解。西班牙和普鲁士从中挑了一些，托人将展品前的长廊书写为了艺术品的铸造历史。为给这一切再锦上添花，德意志仿凡尔赛的风格重新装潢，这下整个展会都是艺术品了。  
俄罗斯想了半天自己还能做什么，最后他亲自给陷入了沉睡的法兰西做了造型，包括修指甲、做发型以及上妆等——只有衣服是英格兰选的，他收到这个任务的时候还觉得莫名其妙，只好连夜去了法兰西的家里挑了两件自己看得过眼的款式，然后请了国内几位私人订制的名裁缝重新设计，据说从设计稿开始每个细节至少确认了十遍。  
以上只是为这个艺术品本身做的一些，当然在其他方面他们也下了很多工夫。本来他们倒也不想为这事操劳，但这些事给人类插手又麻烦不断，反而还是身体力行更轻松。  
原本最后展出期间的管理，是交给了同属欧盟话语人的德意志。却因他个人的休假，这份工作被转交给了英格兰。收到这个消息时，英格兰正对着自家广播公司发来的邮件苦恼。虽然请求他帮忙要到拍摄某些特殊场地的许可证，这种委托他也不是第一次从那边收到了。可这是第一次可以说是国家们全权筹备的特殊展会……而那份通知邮件总算让他松了口气，不再犹豫地开始执笔写回绝函——难得一遇的闪光灯不会损伤的展品、又不需要靠展品周边换回成本的艺术展会，当然不会不允许任何人拍摄，只是幕后人员的说辞就恭请自由臆想了。

他明白，能被放在这里接受人们观赏艺术品的目光，对于始终没有拒绝跟人群交谈并提及自己的国家身份的他们来说，仍然是一种荣誉——说不上至高无上，但用来标榜自己绰绰有余。  
可惜他们之中本该没有人会接受的，尽管有绶带徽章也不乐意。  
英格兰将手轻轻覆上那层玻璃，等他今天离开这个房间，防盗系统就会被开启，没有人能再用这个距离接近艺术品——这个距离，与他手掌重叠的阴影之下，就是法兰西白皙的脸侧，泛着淡淡的红色的耳廓。他的手一路向下，碰过他的唇角，滑过修长的脖颈，停在半开的领间、刻意露出的锁骨之上。他喉结上下滑动了一下，却将眉皱得更紧。  
最后他用力地攥紧惨白的手，奋力一甩，快步离开了展厅。  
自动清洁器将在十分钟后洗掉他来过的痕迹，暖黄的灯光将在十小时后随着大门敞开而亮起。  
这份属于世界的美丽即将被公开示众。

“妈妈，那就是法兰西吗？”  
“是的，亲爱的，那就是我们的国家，法兰西。”  
“哦——他留着胡子！他是个邋遢大叔吗妈妈！”  
“不，宝贝，我跟你说过，巴黎男人留着胡茬是最性感的。”  
“他是巴黎人吗？”  
“你可以认为是，巴黎是他的心脏。”  
“哼嗯——我还是更喜欢爸爸那样的男人！”  
“我很高兴听到你这么说，甜心，但你要像爱爸爸妈妈一样爱这个国家。”  
“唔……”

在繁忙的工作日之中，像这样特意带着孩子的来进行爱国教育的并不算少，组织学生来参观的院校单位更是多数。  
英格兰双手抱臂坐在一边听他们讲话，脑子里试图将他们和来访名单上的名字对上。他面前的铭牌上写着“亚瑟·柯克兰”，让他看起来更像参加轮班的一名普通的工作者。这个位置不太显眼，至少不会让他像被展示在这的另一个国家，而又能清晰地听到这个大厅里的人都在说着什么。  
当然，这些人会对法兰西发表怎样的评价，他并没有那么在意。毕竟能用来形容的词汇，就算别的国家还不厌其烦地在用，他也早就听腻了。  
他目光随着走动的人群在不大的空间里移转，他们并没有严格规范场内的秩序，就连排队进场的要求都是在第一天的早上的预约爆满下才做出的决定。  
直到并不陌生的两张面孔凑到了他眼前。

“——嗨，英格兰。”德意志强拉着满脸写着“我真的是来欣赏艺术品的”以及“英格兰好可怕啊我不想跟他打招呼”的北意大利，僵硬地挥了挥手。这种场合也并不适合采用平常的礼节。  
英格兰点了点头，“下午好，德意志，北意大利。我以为你还在意大利旅游。另外南意大利他是被西班牙抓去摘番茄了吗？”  
“呃……”德意志摸了摸鼻子，“的确是这样。但他——不，我的意思是，我们只是想顺便过来看看。”“毕竟在这里的是期间限定、独一无二、美妙绝伦——啊痛！德意志我错了！”“你到底跟日本、中华他们学了什么？”德意志小声训了他两句，就无奈地撒开了手。北意大利摸了摸耳朵，傻笑两声当告别之后，就到橱窗前搭讪观赏中的游人了。  
英格兰看了他一眼，“好吧，我理解了，聒噪的青蛙闭上嘴之后还是有观赏价值的，更不用说有那么多人给他布置了这个——还说得上是精美的会所，像直接快进到获得了公主的吻。”  
德意志循着他目光将这里扫视了一遍，也点了点头，“现场看到的最终效果比当初用VR投影模拟的还要完美。如有瑕疵还拜托你写份报告给我，我们下次还能做得更好。”

“瑕疵？”英格兰嗤笑一声，手指了指中央的玻璃柜，“那个就是最大的瑕疵了。”  
“我记得你当时也没有提出异议……”德意志深深地看了他一眼，后摸了摸下巴，“还是说这里人的评价并没有想象中如意？”  
英格兰愣了一下，摆了摆手，“不不不，你要知道这里就是法兰西，来的人大部分——至少这几天都是——他亲爱的国民。没有人不会爱他们的国家。”  
“嘛，白雪公主躺着那的话，至少也有小矮人会那么说。”德意志迟疑了一下，“莫非是有人觉得那称不上是‘艺术品’？”  
英格兰盯着他好一会，德意志才叹了口气，“你是出于自己的想法才那么认为的？”  
“我可不会对白雪公主那样刻薄。”英格兰又笑了起来。  
德意志又叹了口更长的气，“我早该想到的。”

德意志看向不知何时结束了闲聊，一反常态认真在橱窗前端详的北意大利，“虽然他平常的言行总让人觉得一言难尽，但在这里……不得不承认，没有人会拒绝睡美人。”  
“我这几天也听到了不少人发表爱的宣言。”英格兰轻笑，“好像他们真的是拨开层层荆棘来献上真爱之吻的王子，然后只对着水晶棺说，‘我深深地为您的美丽而吸引，已经陷入了爱河’。”  
“或许我们对他的装点也掩饰了他的卑劣，让他们一时没能做出更多的思考与判断。”德意志放低了声音，英格兰抬头看向他眼角。他也曾在某一次酒会里对脱身花丛的法兰西说：“你的脸对他们来说就是迷幻药，让他们没法看清你的本性。”  
“我都忘了，我离开欧盟之后，想必你吃了更多的苦头。”英格兰又笑了起来。  
法兰西不以为然地笑着点了杯酒，等到接过酒杯——他展开手指将玻璃杯收入掌心的动作，绝对比那些姑娘的想象好看——才回来接话。  
“……别再让我想起那种事了，至少在他清醒之前。”德意志重重地闭上了眼。  
英格兰的视线回到了他们的童话主角身上，却只能想象最受赞颂的眼睛此时流转着怎样的光彩。  
“你也无法拒绝我的容貌。”  
“自作多情的花孔雀。”英格兰背过他的视线。

“我在想，我们的展会确实应该出点周边。意大利的画作、加拿大的万字小说、日本的插画集、普鲁士和西班牙做的那些小玩意……”  
英格兰突然开口，远远地看着意大利筛选刚拍的照片。  
“你这个提案再早几个星期提出肯定会被全盘通过。”  
“第一个反对周边制作提案的，不就是英格兰你吗？只能用照片记录也太可惜了！”北意大利终于晃悠悠地飘了回来，“啊好开心，好久没有好好欣赏过这么精致的艺术品了！真羡慕英格兰你啊，能在这里免门票待这么久。”  
“能用照片记录不就已经足够了吗？你要想一直待在这里，我也不介意把你的名字写进轮班表。”  
“你家博物馆的常规操作你居然会有反对的一天？”  
“要工作的话我不干啦。”北意大利笑眯眯地转向德意志，“因为英格兰挑的衣服，法兰西哥哥是不会允许它进入市场、拉低业界的审美标准的吧？与其只有自己的提案被否决，不如……”  
“那是他这个模特太差劲了！”英格兰的双手攥紧了桌角。  
北意大利连忙躲在德意志身后，“英格兰好可怕！”  
……那就不要在他面前说心里话啊。德意志只能腹诽。

“柯克兰先生，下午好！”  
德意志又跟英格兰交谈了几句秩序方面的问题，很快他们之间就无话可聊，正在思考着怎样结束对话，总算是有人出声打破了沉默。  
德意志看向英格兰，英格兰起身点点头，“下午好，接下来就辛苦你了。”  
新来的年轻人回了个微笑，然后看向围在桌子旁的两位，“这两位来访者是……遇到了什么困难吗？”  
“这位是路德维希先生，那边的是瓦尔加斯先生。”  
“噢！是你们两位啊！我还真是失敬！”年轻人两步走到北意大利面前，伸出右手，“我在宣传海报上看到过两位的名字，说是这个展厅的设计人之二。我真的非常喜欢瓦尔加斯先生您的画作，这几天总想着能跟你谈更详细的创作心得就更好了。没想到能在这里遇见您！”  
“很高兴你能喜欢我的作品！”北意大利热情地握上对方的手，拉着他又回到了橱窗前，对着自己的作品开始了侃侃而谈。  
英格兰沉默了一下。他只是下意识称呼了他们的常用假名，没想到这些名字会被当成宣传手段的一种。他总算理解了，这段时间以来，接受到的目光都是什么意思了。不过北意大利也没因此感到困扰，那就应该是……没问题了吧？  
可看他脸色一沉的德意志并不觉得他在想这个，“呃……你知道的，北意大利他不擅长拒绝别人热情的邀请。”  
“嗯？什么？”刚松了口气的英格兰没反应过来，过了一会才挂起了标准笑容，“没关系，我不介意多坐一会。”

“我很久没有时间进行创作了，这次得到了展品本人的许可，能够按照自己的意思自由绘画真的太开心了！”  
“我到现在还是难以置信，这真的只是个艺术展览。”德意志看着北意大利身边围起了一圈人。  
“你们应该能轻易猜想到构图的灵感来源是法兰西的国旗，但事实上它来源于另一幅作品，我印象中出自法兰西，如果我记错的话那我很抱歉……”  
“这才第二个星期。”英格兰不以为然地轻轻敲着桌子，“虽然北意大利的宣讲会加速现状的终结。”  
“哦！提问得好，为什么蓝色的部分不是海洋？你如果是法兰西人的话你就一定会知道——海洋是法兰西的天敌，我不可能用海洋！不然就算展品本人对我多宽容，他也不会高兴的！”  
德意志捏了捏下巴，“你在期待之后会听到什么吗？”他余光瞥见英格兰不解的目光，“我想不通你为什么愿意坐在这里，我听美利坚说你给自己排了两个小时的班，一天的展览也就十个小时。”  
“我在设计最初也曾想过白色的部分跟那位圣女联系起来，但白色本身就是她的象征，不是吗？”  
“难道你是为了关心我才来的？”英格兰一直在笑，“这才第二个星期，大家都是为了欣赏艺术而来的。”

“你问为什么红色的部分是玫瑰，而画面上没有法兰西的国花香根鸢尾？这可真是个好问题！”  
“你之前说到过‘下次’，你期待有下一场这样的艺术展会吗？”英格兰在短暂的沉寂中突然发问。  
“法兰西身上的妆容设计吗？怎么说呢，虽然说他也是这幅画的一部分，但这里并不是我负责的呢……”  
德意志回想了一下之前提到这个词的场合，“那……那只是那种场合下的习惯说辞。”  
“衣服？确实是明显的英国裁缝的手笔。你们知道这个展会是国际项目……你们知道吗？”  
“我还以为这会为你家不久后开的艺术博览会提供经验，看来不会吗？”话音未落，德意志回过神看向英格兰，后者却挂着淡淡的笑容，眼神似乎没有从人群中的北意大利身上离开过。  
“我想这个问题我们可以以后再谈，柯克兰先生。”德意志皱紧了眉头，上前带走了发言已经变得结结巴巴的北意大利，“不早了，我们先告辞了。再次谢谢你们对这次艺术展览的喜爱与支持。如果还有机会再见，瓦尔加斯先生还会很乐意跟你们谈他的创作故事的。”

英格兰跟意犹未尽的年轻人总算是能够换班。  
“实在抱歉，柯克兰先生。”年轻人在他收拾自己的东西的间隙，将桌上的铭牌换成了自己的。  
英格兰其实什么都没带，只是整了整自己的衣服，“没关系，对艺术的追求是好事。”  
年轻人有些喜出望外，“我不知道您会这样说，您刚才甚至对瓦尔加斯先生的绘画心得不感兴趣。”  
“他那些言论我听得多了，你应该也知道我跟他一同在这个项目里工作？”英格兰摸了摸自己的耳朵，没想到对方愣了一会，看向了自己换下来的名片，“看来你对这幅画作的主人之外的事情并不感兴趣。”英格兰终于发自内心地笑了。  
“啊……抱歉，我确实……不太感兴趣。”年轻人犹豫了一下，总算入座了，他的无处可放的手藏进了桌底，“我甚至不知道，那些人为什么要对瓦尔加斯先生说那些问题？”  
英格兰只是拍了拍他的肩膀，“只坚持艺术的追求是好事。”  
看他只眨了眨眼睛，英格兰只好把视线转回自己的腕表上，“那么我也该走了，这里接下来就交给你了，培根先生。”

英格兰离开他的视野后仍没有立刻离开展厅。之前被北意大利的演讲吸引来的人群已经散开，玻璃下的法兰西依然沉睡着，夕阳为他镀上一层金边，企图将它封存进古旧相册的一页。  
然而事不如意，第二天这份好似成为回忆的展品，依然会被晨光唤醒，在初升的朝阳里熠熠生辉。

英格兰看着稀少的人群，强忍着打哈欠的冲动。  
虽然他有着良好的生物钟，但今天可是周末！如果只是提前一两个小时来到这只为值班的话，他倒也没有现在这样疲惫。

“嘿，亚蒂！”英格兰抬起沉重的眼皮，下一秒直接一巴掌拍在了自己眼睛上，“你怎么了，难得我们过来撑个场子，你这个反应是什么意思？”  
“没什么……这里可不需要你们撑场子。”英格兰边回着话，边向旁边两位点头致意，“早上好，王，马蒂。”  
美利坚环视了一圈，“是吗？这里这么冷清，我还以为一直是这样！”  
英格兰看了一眼中华，“你们难道不是挑了冷清时间段来的？”  
“是吗？我以为只是我们下午有别的安p……”“嗯，是这样的，亚瑟先生。王先生说周末的早上没什么人，而且我们下午也有别的地方要去看看。”趁中华扯走了美利坚，加拿大连忙推了推眼镜作解释。  
英格兰总算缓了口气。  
“其实原本我们还邀请了菊的。”中华眨了下眼睛，“但是他说前段时间赶稿子太累了，难得休假想在家里多休息会。不过我觉得，他只是怕再遇上法兰西家的罢工——我们目前还很幸运没遇到。”  
英格兰刚缓下去的口气又提上来了，“事实上，如果他们没有罢工的话，你们这个点就不会看到我在这里。”  
“……抱歉。”中华忍着笑移开了视线，松开的手让美利坚得逞转了回来，“有什么关系！反正你不是在这里坐上一天也没所谓的吗？”  
“这可是五倍的工作量！要不你先替我在这里坐个两小时？”  
“不错，走过来这点路我就累了，你要把全场唯一的椅子让给我的话我也很高兴！啊不过我还是得尊老爱……”  
中华在英格兰爆发之前，终于直接拖走了美利坚。

“抱歉，先生，阿尔他不是故意要冒犯你的，我们本来也是想来看看你。最初得知你排班不在这个时间段的时候，我们还失望了很久。”加拿大见英格兰脸上的怒意退掉了一点，才轻声开口，“阿尔见到你的时候还是很高兴的，啊，当然，我也是。”  
“马蒂，你是好孩子。”英格兰露出了今天的第一个微笑。  
被夸赞的人却有点不知所措，磕磕绊绊地道过谢，又不知道该说什么好了。  
于是英格兰先生主动跟他的好孩子搭话：“你不跟阿尔弗他们一起去看展品吗？”  
“阿尔弗吗？”加拿大抬起头，看见他的邻居在一个角落里，不动声色地皱了皱眉，“他站在那里大概不是为了欣赏艺术品。我在这里站一会就好，先生，希望不会打扰你。”  
“当然不会。”他对上加拿大略带歉意的眼神，用略带笑意的眼神安抚，“真正的艺术品在任何角度下都不会黯然失色。”  
“你说得对，先生。”  
其实一般游客真不会站在这附近，就算他们能够忍受用这样的角度看待那样的艺术品，也会被坐在这里的看管人赶走。  
但英格兰不会介意加拿大在这。跟之前允许德意志例行询问公务不同，加拿大足够安静，安静得连其他游客也不会认为这里还有别人。

“我看见他手上有伤疤，虽然不明显但仍然像箭伤。我曾经在书上看过这种伤口。你说，会不会是在百年战争之中，英格兰士兵留下的——他会亲自上战场吗？”  
他们每个国家身上都带着各种各样、数不清的伤口，英格兰认为法兰西自己都不知道自己身上有什么伤。  
但那绝对不是百年战争里留下的伤口。那时候的大部分时间里，他们在一块蛮地上私斗，企图以个人的胜利改变战局。直到那个少女解放了奥尔良，他们才在真正的战场上相见。他嘲讽法兰西是只会靠女人战斗，真是逊毙了。  
“那帝国时代呢？他会跟拿破仑在一起吗，拓疆扩土，征战四方？然后在别的国家成为我们的附庸之时，别的国家也会对他俯身称臣吗？”  
动荡又灿烂的激情岁月，的确称得上是法兰西的荣光时刻。  
但那个时代的法兰西，并没有享受到什么高贵礼遇。一半时间都被拖在战场上，与也能说是手足的邻居厮打。而且让英格兰自豪的是，法兰西最终没能逃过他组织起来的七次包围圈，随着自称第一的军队摔进了陷阱里。  
“敦刻尔克大撤退！我接触的影视作品基本上都在讲那些英国佬，我想知道在法兰西看来那段时日都是什么样子的。你说他会逃到联合王国去吗，还是留下来跟军队一起抵抗？”  
在英格兰那场战略转移是最辉煌的时刻，可对于法兰西来说那是最黑暗的时代。  
国家的灾难在法兰西身上反映得很彻底，他的秀发几乎变得惨淡无色，眼里毫无生机。而他还想拖着孱弱的身体继续抗争，谁知在船只决定启航前，他就一头栽在了沙地里。最后还是英格兰亲自跳下去把人捡回来的。他上了船后清醒过来还在反抗，士兵在命令下手起刀落、非常痛快地把他尻晕了。

英格兰无意识地哼了几声，引来了身边人的侧目，而等他注意到对方的古怪目光的时候，他自己都不知道该如何收场了。  
“你有听到那边几个女孩在讨论历史吗？”加拿大轻声说。  
英格兰抿了抿唇，扯着嘴角开口，“啊。百年战争、拿破仑战争跟……敦刻尔克大撤退是吧。”  
“这些事件中几乎也都有你的身影呢，先生。”加拿大笑了笑，“她们很在意，在法兰西先生的视角里，那会是什么样子的故事。我在之前也翻阅了不少资料，写成了一本书，不过最后只有近百字保留下来了。”  
“我看过初稿。”英格兰擦了擦鼻尖，“我很可惜他们没有出版。”  
“我倒不这样觉得，先生。”英格兰迟疑地望向他的方向，可加拿大只看着沉睡中的法兰西，“我写的东西，全是根据已有读物整理成的片段。我不是当事人，我根本不知道那些部分才是真实的。我更不知道你——和法兰西先生，到底是如何看待那些的。虽然在把稿件交出去之后，你们都对它赞赏有加，我也很高兴。但日本先生只留下了我的评语的时候，我比任何时候都高兴，先生。”  
“我理解你的心情，日本他做了件很了不起的事情，这的确值得你更高兴。”英格兰顿了顿，“但，法兰西，他没有跟你说过……那些经历吗？”  
加拿大愣了一下，回过头来跟他对视，“先生，你曾说美利坚历史不及格，但我也没法达到及格线。虽然我翻阅了不少书，美利坚他很喜欢考古。但像你对美利坚做的那样，法兰西先生也对我隐瞒了他很大部分的过去。所以我们无法合格。”  
英格兰沉默着。  
“曾经我以为法兰西先生那样做，只是因为把注意力都放在了跟你的斗争之中，后来我才知道不全是那样的。知道这一点的我，其实也还挺开心的。”  
“……抱歉。那个年代我们更常忙于生存。现在——等这个混蛋醒来——我想，我们、或者是我、或者是他，如果你们想听什么，我们应该都会如实告诉你们的。”  
“真的吗，先生？我很期待。”  
加拿大的微笑过于温和，英格兰反而觉得自己更窘迫了。

“马蒂！抱歉把你一个人扔在这这么久！你们在讨论什么？”他从来没有这么高兴听到美利坚打断他跟别人的对话。  
“我们在讨论弗朗西斯先生。亚瑟先生说，他们会找个时间，跟我们谈及他们的过往。”  
中华听完直接皱起了眉头，怪异的目光在英格兰和法兰西之间徘徊。而英格兰直接愣在了原地。反而是正在对话中的两人，半点没有意识到这句话哪里不妥。  
美利坚很高兴地把话题继续了下去：“这不是挺好的吗！你们过去总刻意回避这些事，现在终于愿意正视自己糟糕的人生了？噢，你知道我没有在排挤你的，对吗？无论它们多不堪，我都不会用异样眼光看你的，亚蒂！”  
英格兰很想让他们滚，但他没力气了。  
“我会准备烤好的松饼的，我们也很久没有那样聚了。”  
“马蒂，你家里还有几罐枫糖浆？上次你不许我碰，这次聚会可要全部贡献出来！当然我也会带我的汉堡和可乐过去！”  
“够了！我不许茶会上出现你的那些垃圾食品！马蒂，我之前带到你家去的红茶还有吗？”  
“我想是有的，弗朗西斯先生喜欢的红酒也还有。我会在开始前打点好一切的，你放心吧。”  
中华往后退了两步，看着沉睡中的法兰西，却又勾起了唇角。

“王耀？你一个人在这里傻笑什么？”美利坚不知道什么时候从家庭聚会里逃了出来，捅了捅他的身侧。  
中华回过眼看他，没舍得褪下嘴角的笑意，“没什么。我只是觉得，一个国家能被国民所尊敬、爱戴着，已经算是最幸福的事情了。如果还能被别的谁，关心着、期待着……那真是再幸福不过的事情了。”  
那边英格兰和加拿大的讨论也停了下来。  
“可我们不都是那样的吗？”  
中华眨了眨眼睛，转过身往展品的方向走，“是我不好，不该跟你们说这些话，你们可是含着金汤匙长大的。”  
美利坚跟着他走到展品前，还在叽叽喳喳地问着他究竟是什么意思。中华开始还试着堵他的嘴，后来只能开启飞行模式，专心欣赏展品去了。  
目送他们离开的加拿大想了好一会，才问身边的自己前监护人：“先生，你是含着金汤匙长大的吗？”  
“……原文是银汤匙。”英格兰下意识想抓自己头发，“我不知道……你知道我们出生乱世，没有谁……或许有，意大、瓦尔加斯兄弟可能算是……我真的不知道。”  
“我想王先生的意思并不是指那个。虽然说了以后在问，但是，先生，你可以告诉我吗？”英格兰看着他，“你承认过你们的过去很糟糕，却没有在刚才说自己含着烂汤匙长大，这是为什么？”  
“因为总有人比我过得更糟，亲爱的马蒂。”英格兰将后背靠在椅子上。  
加拿大眨了眨眼，但英格兰似乎真的要把这个问题留到之后再解答了，他也只好迈开步子，去阻止美利坚打扰到其他游客。

在送走了稀少凑在一起的三人组后不久，英格兰总算迎来了能跟自己换班的人。  
“抱歉，培根先生。我会尽快解决罢工的问题，之后还会按原来的轮班表进行的。”英格兰帮他换好了铭牌。  
“这跟我原本的排班也差不到哪里去，先生。您难得来一趟法兰西，就遇上了这种事，真是……我也觉得很抱歉。”  
“没什么。被安排工作的时候，我预想到了。况且也不是第一次……你知道我是外国人了？”  
“外貌上已经很显然。在那次跟您交谈过之后，我也试着去找了些您的资料。虽然不多，但至少知道了，您也是一位很值得尊敬的才人。”他笑了笑。  
“你过奖了。”英格兰伸手摸了摸耳朵，“对了，瓦尔加斯先生之前有说过吗？”  
“什么？”培根先生回忆，那之后他一直在留意来访名单，可瓦尔加斯的姓名再也没出现过。  
“画作的原稿是，法兰西躺在湛蓝鸢尾里，臂间是烧了一半的白色裙摆，伸向的是深红的血海。”他对上培根先生茫然的目光，“可那不是艺术，所以换掉了。”  
他丢下这句话和告别之后，就快步离开了展厅。  
培根先生坐下，盯着展柜中的法兰西，设想着刚刚柯克兰先生的构图，“那为什么不能是艺术？”他轻声自语，却不知道为什么刚刚自己没想追上去问清楚。

年轻人的面孔在工作日里愈发多了起来。他们三两成群，在橱窗前站着，将手插进裤兜，目光毫无轨迹地在展品身上梭巡。  
他们最初还跟欣赏艺术的观光客或者自发前来的爱国者格格不入，现在几乎大半个展厅里都是他们的同类。

培根先生是在很后来才跟英格兰说了这一情况：“我好长一段时间还会猜想，他们会给我扔下来一笔钱，把展品买回去做装饰。或者是……”英格兰死死地盯着他，“或者什么？”  
培根先生眼睛瞪得更大了。  
“您没有留意过？”他无声地张了张嘴，又刻意压了压声音，“你也知道法兰西的人民总爱采取些激进的举动……我很难不产生那样的怀疑。幸好他们没有真的那么做。”  
英格兰转过头去，敛了敛眼神，才再回过来看他，“……他们难道不会认为，自己的国家会站在他们这边吗？”  
培根先生耸了耸肩，“没有人知道，他们到底在想着些什么。”  
“至少他们现在还没有动手。”英格兰抿了抿唇。  
“是的，至少他们看起来没想现在动手。”  
英格兰闭上了眼，“你认为我们需要在参展许可上设置门槛吗？”  
“我不知道，柯克兰先生。”培根先生摇了摇头，“我不知道——这是否会直接激怒他们。”  
英格兰攥紧拳，小幅地晃了晃，“那只能我们多留心点了。”  
“虽然被教育不与过激者产生正面冲突，但至少我们不会看着自己的国家受难。”  
英格兰看着他的笑容总算松了松眉头，回以微笑。

但他还是在第二天在接班前就到了展厅，混入了人群之中。他终于站在了更适合欣赏艺术品的位置上，心思却第一次从艺术品本身转移到了别的事物上。  
好巧不巧，有人认出了他是值班人员之一，特意围到他身边来向他搭话。  
“先生，我不知道您对展品的信息知道多少，但我还是想问……”英格兰稍稍侧过眼，面前的男人礼貌地微笑着，“这个展品真的是法兰西吗？”  
“我想前面的长廊和场刊里都有你想看到的官方证明。”  
男人点了点头，“但也无法证明你们——我是说，展会的举办方用了什么手段偷窃到了那些印章，或者是别的什么方法，仿制了。”  
英格兰微微皱了皱眉，能够反驳对方的话语多得数不胜数，可他知道那都是浪费气力。  
“如果之前就有人知道现在躺在这里的这位先生，那为什么还会出现玛丽安娜？”  
“我并不是在说他不算是一个艺术品，但，先生，我并不认为他能代表法兰西。”  
“他之前在哪里，过着怎样的生活？我们完全不知道，而这之后他会过上什么样的生活？天，我们又要多养一个吃白饭的人！”  
“我一开始还认为会跟联合王国的女王有点像，可我在这之前甚至没有在任何一个公众场合里见到过他！”  
越来越多的跟他怀揣了同样的想法的人也聚了过来，一人一句都足以吵得英格兰耳边轰鸣。

他们无非都是在指责这个所谓的“法兰西”的存在——他享受着如过往王室般的奢华生活，现在还在这里享受着万人瞩目，可明明什么都没做。  
他们声称这是举办方的诈骗，只是伪造出了一些声明，找来一个样貌尚可的娃娃躺在这，就获得大量的赞美与金钱。  
也有人认为是资本家的阴谋——以此攒下大家的好感，好让他们对糟糕的待遇选择忍气吞声，而不再为保护自己的利益奋斗。  
英格兰当然知道，哪些人手中会有法兰西参加谈判或者战斗的照片；办公处的抽屉里，刚好有美利坚和中华列的一份亏损清单；资本家没有参与整个展览，不然不会出现上一点的情况，至少美利坚不会允许。  
但他真的懒得跟这些人废话。  
可他知道自己身为负责人应该说些什么。他朝值班的同事挥了挥手，示意对方不需要插手，而自己暗暗打着腹稿，好将他们的嘴完好地堵上。

“呀，柯克兰先生，好久不见。”一股莫名地寒气飘散开来，逼着所有人退了好几步，英格兰得以对上俄罗斯弯起的眼睛。  
“大家好哦，我是俄罗斯，是法兰西先生的朋友哦。”他抢在英格兰反应过来之前跟周围人打了招呼。  
英格兰不解地皱了皱眉，“您应该提前跟我们打个招呼的，我们会好好招待您。”  
“我只是来看望朋友的，不需要什么招待哦。”俄罗斯依然眯着眼睛。  
英格兰迟疑着。  
俄罗斯上前几步走到他身边，拍了拍他的肩膀，“你们维持的秩序还不错，我会如实转告大家的，现在就让我一个人欣赏会艺术品吧。”他维持着揽着对方的动作，笑容里依然带着那种寒意。  
英格兰只好走开到一边去了。

俄罗斯在那之后也没有急着去找最好的观赏角度，而是站在原地继续站了好一会。于是就有人不死心地凑了过来，“您说您是俄罗斯？是法兰西的朋友？”  
俄罗斯朝他笑笑，“是哦。”  
“那您怎么证明呢？”  
“唔，那是不好证明呢。”俄罗斯捏着下巴想了想，“不过跟人类比起来，国家最明显的特征应该是不老不死、不病不残吧？要试试吗？”  
他在众目睽睽之下，从不知道哪里掏出了一根结实的银色水管，“不过要是很痛的话，等恢复过来，我也会让你有同感哦。”  
全场氛围就像凝固了一下，不久后人群才逐渐散开。  
“诶，不试吗？”俄罗斯撇了撇嘴，又挥了挥手里的东西，“难得我把水管也带过来的。”之后才总算把它收了起来，抬起了脚走到了橱窗前。

可惜留给他独自欣赏的时间并没有很长。  
英格兰眼看着——几个人推着一个小女孩从他们之间走出来。小女孩回头眨了眨眼，却被他们拼命使眼色摆手势，一边被继续推着往前了几步。  
小女孩只好吸了口气，撇着嘴又看了一眼手里的几张纸条，缓慢地踩着小步子往前走，还三步一回头。可那些大人直到她走到俄罗斯身边，就干脆地支起身子看向别处了，当然，余光还是在往那边瞟。  
英格兰本来走了两步，却被中途察觉了异样的俄罗斯看了一眼。他皱着眉毛不打算后退，而俄罗斯只是朝他又弯了弯眼睛，手小幅地比划了几下。英格兰只好没有再动作。

“先生，你不担心那位俄罗斯先生会对那个小女孩做什么吗？”可他自己不想再做什么，却有人先一步拉着他走到另一边。  
英格兰回眼过去，认出是哪天值班的人，“嗯，不用担心。”  
“可他刚刚还拿出了那样的危险物品！我们展会真的不需要设安检吗？”  
“国家不老不死、不病不残。”英格兰低声喃喃，“我们之前考虑的是少了些。”  
“先生？”  
他回过神来，“啊，抱歉。国家是不会在和平时期对任何人类出手的，况且俄罗斯跟法兰西还是同盟邦交。”  
“那您之前还想阻止……？”  
“你认为把这种事交给孩子是正确的？”他立刻半眯起了眼睛。  
安保人员松开从之前起一直抓着对方衣角的手，“啊，不，不是……”  
英格兰拍了拍刚才被抓着的地方，从鼻间哼出一声笑来，直接走开了。  
那人还想追上去为自己辩驳几句，却看着对方凛冽的背影和大步流星的走法，只好缩回手缓慢地回到了自己的位置上。

“俄罗斯先生……可以这么称呼你吗？”小女孩仰望着身旁的高大男人，颤抖着声线开口。  
俄罗斯蹲下身来，歪了歪头笑，“可以哦。”  
小女孩因此却差点后退了一步。  
“刚才吓着你了吗？不好意思哦。但我不会随便对人类出手的，放心吧。”  
“嗯、嗯……”小女孩伸手接过俄罗斯变出来的糖果。  
“你过来是有什么事情问我吧？”  
“是、是的！那个，俄罗斯先生，请问您……您是国家对吧，您平时都在干什么呢？”  
“干什么啊……”俄罗斯捏了捏下巴，“现在是和平时代，所以更多是参加会议吧，有媒体和没媒体播报的都会参加哦。你有在电视上看到过我吗？”  
“爸爸经常会看……我、我比较喜欢动画片……”  
“动画片啊，我也很喜欢法兰西家的动画片哦，下次能输出更多来我家就好了呢。”  
“嗯……这个问题、这个问题是你跟法兰西先生就能决定的吗？”  
“具体的话还是得广播公司之间谈呢，不过如果我们一方不同意的话也没有办法。”  
“你们可以擅自决定那么重要的事情吗？”  
“是哦。因为我们就代表了你们嘛，你们如果不想这么做的话，我们是不会想的哦——还是说你们在质疑自己？”  
“那个、那个我、我也不知道……”

“呀，我还以为你习惯跟我对话了呢。”俄罗斯继续笑着，“要不还是换点轻松的问题？要听那些会议的事情吗？”  
小女孩下意识吞咽一下，缓慢地点了点头。  
“唔……说点有意思的吧，有次参加联合会议的时候我迟到了，结果被大家都训了一下呢。”俄罗斯不好意思地摸摸头。  
“被、被训了吗？”  
“毕竟迟到了嘛，如果是别的国家迟到，我也会说点自己的不满哦。”  
“那……是因为什么迟到了呢？”  
“唔，是因为出门前被上司抓过去挡坦克啦。”俄罗斯朝脸色突变的小女孩眨了下眼睛，“当时大家见到的我的下半身全是红色的哦！能想象到吗？”  
小女孩尖叫一声跑回了那群大人身边，那些人总算良心发现，急急忙忙带着孩子离开展厅。

俄罗斯也垮下了脸，他站起来，左顾右盼了一会，走过去捡起被小女孩扔下的糖果，之后才到了英格兰身边，“英格兰先生，我太可怕了吗？是不是不该吓走她？明明刚刚我们还聊得很开心的。”  
英格兰叹了口气，“没有，你做得很好，我应该回去让中华给你搞个锦旗。”  
“真的吗？”俄罗斯瞬间抬起脸，眨了眨眼睛，“中华先生的锦旗吗，好期待哦，但是英格兰先生要是愿意送一面刺绣给我的话，我会更开心哦。”  
“我最近……没时间弄那个。”  
“真的吗？我听加拿大先生说，你好像值班时间把手藏在桌子底下偷偷绣，盲绣好厉害啊！”  
英格兰转过脸看他，眼睛瞪大，“加拿大？他发现了吗？”  
“呀，我只是随口一说，你居然真的这么干了啊。”俄罗斯侧着头对他笑。  
“……可恶！”英格兰收回视线。  
“所以打算送我吗？”  
英格兰狠下心，从衣服夹层里掏出一块薄布，“不是特意给你的，只是无聊才绣的！你要是不喜欢的话不收我也没意……”  
“呜啊！这个不拿来当展品周边也太可惜了！”意识到对方试图把刺绣作品跟眼前的画作对上，英格兰红着脸，将他的手压了下去，“住、住手！我真的只是无聊才绣的！不过眼前能对照的只有这个而已！”  
“诶……是这样吗？就算不是周边，能留这个做纪念也好开心啊。毕竟不久之后这个就要被拆掉了呢，我又没有带相机来。谢谢你送给我，英格兰先生！”  
英格兰重新在刚才的位置上站好，干巴巴地回应：“不客气。”  
俄罗斯收好他的礼物，凑过去看了一眼英格兰的腕表，“已经这个时间了啊。我去跟法兰西先生道个别就走了，再见啦，英格兰先生。”  
英格兰点点头，目送他走到玻璃前。

俄罗斯隔空敲了敲那扇玻璃，可法兰西没有回应，更没有像往常一样来开门。  
“法兰西先生，下午好。我是俄罗斯哦。很久没有来法兰西旅行了，这次却没有您给我做导游，真的是很不习惯啊。下次我来的时候，你要醒着哦。”  
“那么，今天我先告辞啦。”  
俄罗斯微微鞠躬。

拜托，你不是在参加葬礼好吗？英格兰忍不住捂住脸。

英格兰站在透明的玻璃橱柜面前，目光缓慢地从竖着的木制铭牌转到柜里，看着清冷昏暗的白光打在展览品微卷的发丝上。  
法兰西。铭牌上刻着的唯一词。在这期间毫无改变。正如英格兰也跟最初的那个夜晚一样站在这里，端详着陷入沉睡的国家意识体。  
而他这次来不是在公示于众前来见他的最后一面的，或者说，正好相反。  
半小时后水晶柜里就会自动运转昏迷系统，再过十小时就又是新一天的展览会。

几个小时前，日月与灯火点亮展厅，来来往往的游客抓紧时间漫步，以自己的方式记录下美妙绝伦的艺术品的模样。  
在俄罗斯那次不作掩饰的曝光旅行之后，不再有人妄图挑战展会的权威，顶多有人在角落里不满地嘴碎两句，然后在旁人的目光下逃窜似的离开。  
作为爱国教育的一环，这次艺术展览成功得令人发指。  
难得清闲的英格兰把针线放上了台面，但眼睛依然盯着熙熙攘攘的人群。  
虽然他可以正大光明地对着展品绣了，但手下出来的却是别的花样——美利坚在看到俄罗斯的repo之后，电话短信邮件三重轰炸着跟他讨周边。英格兰在电话里咒骂了他半天，转手把后来绣的另一幅送给了加拿大，再之后就没有再管美利坚的任何讯息。  
而正当他偶然看了一眼手里的成品，再熟悉不过的语言传入耳中——他抬起头对上陌生的面孔，心里却荡漾着些微的暖意。

离展览还剩两个星期，总算有了较多的外国人跻身到了游客队列之中。  
原本在他们猜想中，即使是作为旅游大国的法兰西，这个艺术展览接待的大多数仍然会是本国国民。  
为了提升展览的全球性，早在英格兰接手展厅的事务之前，美利坚就已经拍好了三维实景图。中华在他提供的资料下，构建好了网络站点，供全球游客不需出门不需翻墙就能参观艺术展览。网站上甚至能模拟自然光，同一个时间段的用户还可以选择无人模式和游客共赏模式——除了收费同线下和观赏时间有限之外，比起专门海外旅行只为看别国国家化身，还是这个方式比较经济实惠。  
英格兰确实没有想到，各国真正的艺术爱好者的钱真的挺好骗。后来他把这句话跟中华讲了，后者再次翻出那沓亏损报告放到了他面前，然后警告其他人不要再打艺术展览的鬼主意。  
英格兰发誓他真的没有那个意思，也就仅仅是——他想起来那句话的时候，确实因为这个展览带来的些微经济效益动过心，但也真的仅仅是那个时候。  
毕竟那个时候，他的第一反应，只是把手上的刺绣收了起来。虽然他的国民不会知道自己的国家化身就坐在这里，但他还是不愿意给自己的国民留下能够称之为话柄的东西。  
可他注意力才完全集中外来游客的对话上，收起东西的手就猛然停住了。

“法兰西现在死尸一样地躺在这里，还能算看得过去。谁不知道法兰西人最爱罢工——他们就爱那种给世界犯难的架势，其实自己毫无实力只会逃之夭夭！”  
“你说他现在躺在这里，他们的政府和人民毫无怨言，而我们的就不会这样！——因为需要他与我们呆在一起！而法兰西只是个被自己国民背弃的软蛋！”  
“说不定只是他比起繁忙的工作，更喜欢躺在被窝里。你知道的，法兰西人都是那样的懒惰！哦，我的祖国先生怎么没给他准备一张棉被？过几天就要降温了。可我们又有什么义务体贴地去照顾一个废物呢？”  
“躺在这里的艺术品先生当然也跟他的国民一样不爱洗澡，对吧？哦，我现在才真心实意地谢天谢地，法兰西人发明香水一定是为了这一刻！”  
“我听说原本的艺术展览是在春天，可现在居然快要下雪了，这肯定是法兰西死赖着不愿意躺进去，这里的装潢明显比他沉睡的时间多那么几个月寿命！”  
“不不不，我认为是他对自己脸上的妆容不满意，才一直不愿意让展览开放。你们知道他脸上的粉有多厚吗？我承认法兰西人里好看的皮囊也不少，但这可是法兰西！”  
“有句古话叫，上帝创造了世界，也创造了拥有美丽的风景和文化的法兰西，但上帝觉得这对其他国家不公平，于是又创造了法国人。法兰西本人无疑囊括了法国人所有的缺陷！”

英格兰目瞪口呆听了好一会，过了一会才收拾好了自己的东西，坐直了身子看向声源。  
他既不是第一次听自己家或者是别的国家的国民对法兰西发表怨言，也不是第一次听他们在自己或者法兰西面前发表这种言论。这些远远还说不上是最过分的，甚至相当部分他还很赞同。  
他甚至想知道自己作为安保人员发笑会不会被上司制裁，而后想起此时此地他就是自己的上司，于是他稍稍偏到没有什么人站着的一面，勾了勾嘴角。  
等听了一会，又笑了好一会，他才恢复神色看回来，直接对上两个颤抖着身子的背影。  
英格兰随意打量一下就觉得他们有点面熟。虽然他们刻意把自己包裹得不像个正常人，还站在一个比他岗位还不起眼的角落，甚至视线从没有放到众人视线交汇处的展品上。但英格兰还是认为他们就只是为了展品而来的普通游客——或许也不普通，他在心里盘算了一下近期的来访名单，得出结果之后便了然地翻了个白眼。  
而那边不知道什么时候聚起的小型人群，并不在意另一边究竟发生了什么别的事。他们只在意着身边那些跟他们志同道合的讨论者，于是吹嘘和讽刺得更起劲了，似乎把这里当成了什么游行或者集会的宣讲点。

“百年战争里，英格兰一度把法兰西打得差点灭国，你说那时候的法兰西是怎么样的状态？他这头漂亮的金发一定如稻草般乱糟糟，双眼无神、遍体鳞伤……还可能快消失了！你说会是半透明的样子吗？”  
“19世纪末的时候，拿破仑那边摔进陷阱里，第二天我们的国家就扯着头发把他从王座上扔下来，看他不相信自己称霸欧陆的美梦被彻底粉碎，从此留下了心理创伤，再也不会打仗了！”  
“他早就不会了！第零次输给英国之后，你以为法兰西还有什么荣光可言吗？法兰西就是靠女人、矮子外邦人才能赢！他自己会什么东西吗？哦，也许他能出卖自己的脸蛋？所以他才作为一个艺术品在这里？”  
“我可太赞同你说的话了！法兰西就是一群乌合之众，他们第一次只会用人头堆叠胜利，第二次就直接投降了！呜呼，没有人能在法兰西投降前占领巴黎！这个法兰西就是他吧！”  
“哦老天，你不要跟我提第二次，他就是个无视盟友的傲慢老公鸡。说不定那时候这边在投降，他却在海峡那边逍遥自在呢！我们国家可不会亏待盟友，我们承认了他的流亡政府，给他的军队吃好住好，而他甚至连盟国会议都不去开！”  
“而在那之后他又背信弃义！他们居然拒绝我们的入欧申请三次！三次！法兰西还当他是欧陆的霸主吗，他也不过是跟德意志狼狈为奸，反被吸血的那种！”

英格兰皱着眉头，抱起双臂靠在椅子上。他们没注意到激烈的讨论已经引来了各样不满的目光，但倡导自由平等博爱的法兰西人却不能把他们怎么样。身处异国又只是个普通安保人员的英格兰，也不能把他们怎么样。  
而他正准备起身用“交谈声音过大影响其他游客观赏”的理由，去请那群人消停一点的时候。他看着刚才被直接认出来是谁的两个家伙走了过来，准确地说是——其中一个死死把另一个的头箍进怀里，艰难地往英格兰的方向挪动。  
英格兰只好坐回去，揉揉自己的眉心。  
“操，普鲁士。”这句话被渐近的叫嚷声覆盖，连英格兰都记不清自己到底有没有骂。  
“放开我！西、东尼！那些人怎么能张嘴就胡说八道，亏我之前还那么赞同他们的话，这显得我跟个傻子一样！”  
“哎，你要是记得我们要隐藏身份，你就给我安定点好不好，跟傻子生气的你才更像傻子一样……”  
“你说什么呢！你到底是不是——”  
“好了，你围巾都要全掉下来了，真不想被认出来，就给我老老实实在这里待着！”英格兰看不下去，伸出手把来人把自己这边拉了一把，西班牙也趁机松了手，普鲁士在两边力道的拉扯下被逼着重新站直。

普鲁士伸手把自己的口罩和围巾都拉上去，“啧，我真不明白，为什么你们还能在这里无动于衷——别跟我扯那些有的没的。”  
英格兰给他倒了杯茶，往他的方向一推，“你为什么要跟不学历史的蠢蛋怄气？”  
“嘿，我当然有资格给他们普及历史！”  
“那你又不愿意给那些史学家提供材料。”英格兰看他无动于衷，耸了耸肩自己抓过了杯柄。  
西班牙凑过来趴他桌子边上，“这么说你乐意那么干过？”  
“说过一点人尽周知的东西。”  
“那你把刚才的史实说一遍。”英格兰抬头看向眨着眼睛的西班牙，手里的茶水差点把茶洒对方一脸，“我可没义务在这里背诵法兰西历史。”  
“那也是你国历史。”  
“不要说得像你就是个观众。”

“一百多年前他不在法国。”听他们吵了半天，普鲁士突然沉下了音调开口。  
英格兰和西班牙都缓慢地转过头来看了他一会，直到普鲁士抓了抓自己头发背过了身去，英格兰才放下了茶杯，“法兰西没有变透明过。”  
“他被我们抓进了牢房里，可还是那副不可一世的鬼样。”西班牙笑着站起来，把普鲁士转回来。“第零次是什么？——哦，他回来之后就在看我和奥地利的热闹！”  
“第一次，啧，我觉得他们是在骂我。”英格兰又喝了口茶。  
“第二次我就没看见他过……好像也看见过，他在非洲吗？”普鲁士挠了挠头，看向英格兰。“他没怎么参加会议倒是真的，因为他在非洲。”英格兰点点头。  
“你和美利坚不也在非洲？”西班牙搭上普鲁士的肩，却也看着第三人。  
“我当然在。我还去找过他，没找到。”英格兰放下茶杯——比起放，更像摔，“他就在那些问题出现的时候来找我，见不到他最好！”  
普鲁士捏了捏下巴，“欧盟问题呢？那方面是阿西在管。”  
“别在我面前谈那个。”英格兰翻了个白眼，伸手指了指他旁边，“你们回去自己写回忆录。”

“好吧。”西班牙摸了摸鼻梁，“我们是没问题了，那边的问题你什么时候解决下。”  
英格兰瞥他一眼，“你们要是不过来我就去处理了。”  
“他们成不了什么气候。”“他们成不了什么气候？”英格兰轻笑，“那你刚才是在耍小孩子脾气吗？因为我们这里不提供糖果，乖宝宝？”  
“你——！”西班牙又一把扯住再度暴起的普鲁士，转过脸叹了口气，“我本来想跟罗马诺一起来的，可他一听说小意之前来过了、还做了宣讲，就直接回意大利去了。”  
英格兰把杯子里剩的茶水喝完，点点头，“艺术价值已经没有了。”  
西班牙伸了伸懒腰，“看来是这样。”他缩回手之前拍了一把同伴的背，“我累了，基尔伯特，我们去吃晚饭吧！”  
普鲁士看了看摊开手的英格兰，暗骂了两句追上西班牙的脚步，继续咬着牙，“难得来一趟法兰西，我们居然不能吃弗朗西斯亲手做的饭！”  
“就是啊，真遗憾！要不去我家？佩德罗最近说想过来看看。”  
“欧洲第二总比没有强！”

英格兰看着他们走远，目光回到那层玻璃之上。

欧洲第一的厨师啊……

英格兰将手轻轻覆上那层玻璃，与他手掌重叠的阴影之下，就是法兰西白皙的脸侧，泛着淡淡的红色的耳廓。他的手一路向下，碰过他的唇角，滑过修长的脖颈，停在半开的领间、刻意露出的锁骨之上。  
最后他用力地攥紧惨白的手，奋力一砸。  
刺耳的碎裂声下，法兰西的眉头动了一下。

法兰西悠悠转醒之后，正好对上车载音乐播放界面上显示的时间。他本来还想看看更具体的，可车主没有再给他留下一钟一表。  
然后他下意识伸出手转动几下，确认了没有伤口，再颤抖着摸上自己的脸，也没摸到想象中的玻璃碴子。  
他松了口气，顺手解开身前的安全带，摇下车窗向外看去。  
凌晨三点多的海岸飘着一层很深的雾，勉勉强强能看清从停车的马路到海浪之间有些什么。  
他眯着眼感受了一下凛冽的海风，然后往下摸到了一件不属于自己的外套，便一边穿一边欣赏夜间的海景。  
海滩上清晰可见几圈较深的脚印，而它们的始作俑者大概是——现在正坐在不明显的颜色分界线间的一团影子，同样的暗色调像是什么时候就会被其中一边吞噬，或者将两边的颜色混合成它的色彩。  
法兰西趴在窗边看了好一会，才推开车门下去。

“怎么，你终于下定决心挑战吉尼斯记录了吗？但现在只有我在这里，你就算游回去了也不作数的。”  
英格兰不用回头都知道扬起恶心尾音的话语来自于谁，可他还是回头了，那双祖母绿的眼睛总算给画布落下一圈亮点。  
法兰西也不着急他的回答，沿着刚才看到的足迹缓慢地走着。  
“真过分，我明明说了醒来的时候要看见爱我的国民们，结果只能在这个阴冷的鬼地方看你打坐。”  
英格兰总算是把整个身子都转了过来，继续盘坐在目前海潮那个上涨到的最远处，压在身下的半管裤子早已浸湿。  
“还是说有狂热粉丝吵着要跟哥哥我约会？或者是赤心一片的爱国者，不忍心看着他们亲爱的祖国夹在几层玻璃里受难？也许还有担心哥哥就此沉睡，影响到国家什么的？”  
法兰西停了停，面前的脚印越来越乱，他分不清哪些是刚留下的、哪些是很早之前就有的了。英格兰就撑着脑袋看他纠结了半天，轻轻地笑起来。  
“你笑什么？”  
“幼稚。”英格兰站了起来，边随手拍掉一些沾上的砂砾，“要跟我说话就直接走过来，绕什么圈子。”  
法兰西没有动，“谁让你把我一个人扔到车子上，自己绕了好几圈都不知道要走到哪里去。”  
“这——里。”法兰西转头看着他笑，大步走了过去。

“你还没玩够吗？”趁他还在整理几乎整圈翘起的衣角，英格兰伸手过去摸进一颗纽扣都没扣好的外套里，丝滑的绸面在指尖划下。  
“难道你还能把我塞回去不成？”法兰西从下往上扣扣子。  
“不可能，那块玻璃已经彻底碎了。”  
“你一拳打碎的？”  
英格兰收回手来，勾了勾唇角，“对啊。”  
“我听说玻璃是美利坚家的新科技，你不怕他找你麻烦。”  
“开什么玩笑，那就是块专门给我砸的淘汰品。”  
法兰西扣好衣服，看了他一眼，在他身边坐下，“砸玻璃这件事先不谈，你吞了多少管理经费？”  
英格兰打了个响指，“除了给其他四个安保人员的工资之外。”  
“美利坚明天就直飞你家索命。”  
“那正好，他就在我家干坐着吧。”  
“你不回去？”  
“我怎么回去？我刚砸了国家化身主办的艺术展览的玻璃，把展品偷走了，你让我回去自投罗网吗？”  
法兰西捏着下巴想了一会，“你说他们建好国家化身监狱了吗，还是把我们跟人类关一起？”  
“你还真想进去。”  
“不用劳改的话有个地方躺着也不错，虽然监狱环境是差了点。”  
英格兰挑眉，“那你的美梦要破灭了，美利坚和中华现在已经写好紧急事态说明报告了。”  
“他们居然抢先截断了报警器，德意志不卖我吗？”  
“拜托，欧盟扛把子怎么会放你去变相罢工呢，他那天过来旅游回去之后，就起草好《国家意识体参加艺术展览的不必要性与危害》了。”  
“我哪里是危害了！”  
“残害眼睛和心灵，你想听哪个方面的？”  
“嘿！”  
沉默片刻，海浪声间蹿进一段清脆的笑声。

法兰西望着远方的雾，右腿突然被溅上一大片海水，“想知道的东西都问完了？”他微微侧过身，打量着对方几乎全湿的下半身，“我刚开始问的那一串你都没答。”  
“哦？你那时候有在问问题吗？”英格兰将手伸进冰凉的海水里。  
“你是准备泡在海水里等日出吗，这水可没那么快热起来。”  
“我应该一到这里就把你扔进去，反正刚苏醒的人体也那么冰。”英格兰猛地划拉一下水面，荡起的涟漪又被上涨的浪潮推了回来。“那我就等个渔民路过，指责你抛尸，还抛的是他亲爱的祖国。”  
“你家渔民哪有起这么早的。”  
“那就是你家的，看看他们的祖国大人都在干什么缺德事。”  
“这里是加来海岸，你别做梦了。”  
“所以你真的是来横渡加来海峡的？”

英格兰翻了个白眼，“我横渡过去了，然后把我的车送你？”  
“那居然真是你的车，正常人至少四年前就换新的了！天啊，当我看到你设计的土衣服的时候，我就该猜想到的！”  
“……至少样板是从你衣柜出来的。”  
“你说的是我房间靠门的那个衣柜？那里面装的就是我想丢的过时衣服。”  
“想丢的衣服为什么还要拿衣柜装着，你的城堡为了装那么多破烂玩意才那么大？”  
“衣服囤个二三十年都不舍得丢的小老头，你有什么资格说我？”  
“我那是节约！能穿的衣服还扔，你就是资源浪费第一大敌！”  
“谁说我是扔进垃圾桶了，我只是捐给需要的人们。而你只是跟不上时尚的潮流，只会抱着俗气衣服过日子而已。”  
“是是，时尚代表法兰西先生，为了逃避工作去装艺术品，连着装都交给了对潮流一无所知的英格兰。”  
“我可没有交给你，是他们没交给更懂服饰的人负责！”

“是啊，你给每个人都分配了工作，所以这项任务只能被甩给没有任何需要负责的我了。”英格兰伸手过去，把他刚扣好的扣子又拆开了，“英格兰的私人订制可不止九磅十五便士。就算把衣服退给我，你也得把帮贴的钱还给我。”  
“我还以为你吞了管理经费是为了这个。”  
“不要把我自己赚的外快跟你欠我的外债混为一谈。”  
“你什么时候跟中华他们学了这种套路？”  
英格兰闭着眼回想了一会，“你要是天天收到他们寄过来的亏损报告，你也能学会他们的思维。”  
“不不不，哥哥才不会成为金钱至上主义，我在荷兰吃的苦头已经够多的了。”  
“荷兰啊，幸好他没有加入，不然你今天能在某个富翁家里醒过来。”  
“嗯？我还以为我已经被预定了。”  
“可能有吧，那方面的事情我懒得听说，反正我已经提前把你偷出来了，他们想要还得给我再签一次协定。”  
“哦？你给我定价多少？”法兰西意思意思竖起耳朵。  
英格兰微笑，“自己给自己赎身拒绝。”  
“好过分！哪怕贵一倍也好啊，居然直接拒绝！”  
“你还真的想自己赎啊。你就这么不相信你家那些大人？”  
“不是相不相信的问题，是早点获得自由身的问题。钱只要回来跟他们报销就好了。”  
“很好，你个败家子。等你报销回来，就能看到铺天盖地的新闻报道——法兰西的国家意识体坐享其成，吃喝玩乐皆由政府承包，我们工人上交的血汗钱就在养一个只会在水晶棺里装死的小白脸……”

法兰西伸手去堵他的嘴，“停停停，他们不该庆祝我从英格兰的手下逃出生天？”  
“你出卖我倒是无所谓，大不了真的蹲个几年，但你真的敢被说自己被劫了？”  
“你无所谓？”  
“不都说了是安排吗。”英格兰缩了缩身子。  
“你真的那么听安排，又怎么解释你车子上的那份传真呢？——《推迟‘发电机计划’依据之三》，我想它不会是百年前的那份？”  
“怎么可能是那个时候的……”他撇开视线，“那时候俄罗斯自曝身份保了你，我以为艺术展览有机会圆满落幕的。”  
“俄罗斯啊，等他下次过来的时候，请他去吃法国大餐吧。普鲁士和西班牙呢，他们有做什么能用来请他们吃饭的借口吗？”  
“普鲁士差点为你打了一架，西班牙把他交给我处理了。”  
“好样的西班牙，明天我要去他家吃饭。”  
“想都别想，明天你得先给我做一顿。”  
“今天不吃？”  
“今天……”英格兰愣了一下，“去外面吃，我在巴黎待了一个多月，都是自己做的饭。”  
“天，你的外快费还不够支撑外卖吗？”  
“我只是懒得……你要是今天就给我做我也不介意，我听那些游客讲老掉牙的夸奖与讽刺都听得耳朵起茧。”  
“好吧，我可以做。但你要是想给我听新颖的骂人话，我现在就把你推进海里去。”  
“你敢把我推下去，我现在就打电话让他们把你装回去，反正你衣服也还没脱。”

他话音刚落，后背贴上一块体温尚存的毛茸茸，然后就听身旁“哗啦”一声，转过头去，法兰西整个人沉进海水里，没卸的妆粉浮在上面。  
英格兰扯着衣服站起来，踹了他一脚，“起来，别污染海洋资源。”  
法兰西张了张嘴，大概给自己辩解了几句，但英格兰只听见咕嘟咕嘟几声响，他只好又把披在肩上的衣服又往下扯了扯，才俯下身去给他伸出只手，“起来，牵头环境保护还用海水当卸妆水，你真是疯了。”  
法兰西握住他的手——英格兰被冰得皱紧了眉——然后一把把他拽了下去。英格兰只反应过来抓紧身上的外套，身体平衡下来的时候，发现自己跪进了海里，跟法兰西的脸隔着一层海面相望。  
他松开抓着衣服的手，将手轻轻抚上法兰西的脸侧，指尖顺着他的耳廓一路向下，碰过唇角、滑过脖颈，最后停在他半开的领间，在锁骨上反复摩挲。

“冷死了。”法兰西看着水珠从他指尖又落回水面下，双手搭在他肩上，微微起身，“先选这里的又不是我。”  
“我又没真想躺里面去。”英格兰搓了搓手，“你现在想干什么，回顾一下当年的‘发电机计划’的结局吗？”  
“哦，那样的话我们还真得游过去。”  
英格兰气笑，“你就是想游过去吧，我不拦你，快滚。”  
“我一个人游过去也没意义。”  
英格兰拍了拍自己肩上的手，“不游就起来，回去了。”  
“你没有别的话要对我说吗？”法兰西眨眨眼。  
“没有，反倒是你还有话要说吧。”  
“我还真的不知道你想听我说什么。”法兰西收回手，耸了耸肩，“我回来了？”话音吞进海浪里。  
英格兰笑了笑，俯身下去，脸颊穿过冰冷的海面，点燃惨白的嘴唇，“欢迎回来，独属于我的艺术瑰宝。”


End file.
